Randall Dixon
No more needles please Personality Of the three siblings, each had their own coping mechanisms when it came to their families. Merle ran away. Daryl focused on protecting his brother and building and fixing cars, and Randall... Well, Randall was the partier. Drugs, alcohol, women. Randall became well known among local dealers, bars, and strip clubs, to the point that he knew bouncers by names. Randall has a weakness for bartenders and strippers, believing that they simply 'know how to have a good time'. Randall is first and foremost secretive, choosing to keep his life to himself for the most part. He is incredibly unwilling to divulge information about his past, or explain his scars. When someone does manage to weasel information out of him about his home, it is usually in small bits and pieces, and never a whole lot of information to begin with. Or it's usually while they're grinding in his lap wearing very little clothing with dollar bills stuffed into what they were wearing. Unlike his brothers, Randall is not a racist, though he is a homophobe, and will be very uncomfortable around homosexuals. He's not as violent as his brother's, though he's just as easily angered, and will likely take his anger out on his surroundings, punching trees, walls, rocks or anything at hand to vent. Despite this, he's seen to have a bit of a soft side, and is not above taking the risk of going into a building in order to get candy for a child. Randall tends to be overprotective of children, wanting to protect them the way he'd wished someone had protected him. Randall tends to be most comfortable outdoors, in any natural environment, due to spending most of his time in the woods near his home. Randall is only ever comfortable around women or children, believing them to be too weak to hurt him in any way. He is most likely to open up around women and children, in a natural environment, though even then he doesn't trust many people. Randall is easily annoyed by people who can't pull their weight, and quick to deem people useless or stupid if they don't know how to survive. Relationships Marcella Green- Randall's young sex-crazed fiance, Marcie's main job in life since the apocalypse has been keeping Randall's temper under control, as well as raping him at her leisure. Having blended into the Dixon family quite well, Marcie is now pregnant with Randall's child. Randall will do just about anything for Marcie, and is known to be incredibly over protective of her. Though he also has a lot of jealousy issues where she's concerned, which can cause problems when not monitored carefully. Daryl Dixon- Randall's older brother, Daryl practically raised Randall, and even though the man is now dating the root of all evil, he is still the biggest influence in Randall's life. Aside from Marcella, Daryl is probably the only person capable of keeping Randall calm. Liliana Thompson-The root of all evil. After an unfortunate incident with an overdose of Viagra, and Liliana's needles, Randall is not too fond of the doc, and will often go out of his way to avoid her with others around, and flat out runs from her in private. Merle Dixon- Dead beat older brother, Merle was a drug dealer, and Randall made full use of this. Thanks to Merle, Randall battled addiction for a long time, and still doesn't trust himself with anything stronger than Tylenol or Cigarettes. Hank Green- Marcella's father, and one of the few people to visit Randall when he was in prison, Hank is Randall's second father figure. Hank is one of the few people whose approval Randall seeks, and when Hank's around, Randall will happily let the man take charge. Elijah Holly- The first person since the apocalypse started that Randall was able to get along with, Elijah quickly became, in Randall's eyes, one of Randall's best friends. When Elijah died and left Randall his truck, Randall made it his mission to see to it that nothing happened to said truck, and Elijah's death is one of the things that has kept Randall from running off alone. Tyler (Nancy Boy)- Despite Randall's constant jabs at Tyler over the nurse's sexuality and profession, Randall respected Tyler a great deal ever since he saved himself and Marcie from death. Tyler is one of the few people who've been with Randall from the beginning, and Randall blames himself heavily for Tyler's death. With Tyler's death came a period where Randall chose to cut himself off from the group, not wanting to grow close to any of the others just so he could lose them as well. Skills When not at home, Randall was hiding out in the woods, and due to this he learned to fend for himself. He's able to make traps for food, as well as fashion spears and arrows out of tree branches. When at home, Randall was heavily influenced by his brothers, and is able to hunt well with a bow or gun, though his people skills are... lacking. Randall's also a decent mechanic, as well as knowing how to survive in this new world, even if his decisions are seen as cruel by some. Inventory Bowie Hunting Knife Modern Hunting Rifle Sunglasses Small Hand Gun Baseball Cap Elijah's Pickup Truck Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male